ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Armada Series (2017)
Transformers: Armada Series will received a Trigger (Company) treatment for the series with a serious and comedy tone to the show. Plot After the events of the Robot in Disguise series, humans and cybertronians have learn to coexist with each other. Bumblebee and his ever-growing team serve as the "heroes" for law enforcement on Earth, Bumblebee is assigned by Optimus Prime to care for young bot named "Hot Shot" and trained him to be part of a team. Now, a new force of Decepticons led by Steeljaw are seeking to make Earth a home for Decepticons with the help of a mysterious ally. Bumblebee and his team must stop Steeljaw and his Decepticon followers from conquering Earth. 'Characters' 'Autobots' Team Bumblebee *'Bumblebee' (voiced by Will Friedle): Leader of his own team, he is full of determination to become a great leader of his team. Eager, enthusiastic, optimistic and full of courage, Bumblebee is now a leader of his team and does his best to a role model for the young bots. One day, he promise Optimus to mentor Hot Shot on his team and notice himself in Hot Shot during his youth in Team Prime. He help Grimlock how to lead a team of his own and relieved to hear Slug will keep a eye on Grimlock and the other Dinobots. In the season finale, he tells Rodimus Prime to a awesome in his way and never doubt yourself like him. He transforms into a yellow and black Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer *'Strongarm' (voiced by Constance Zimmer): Autobot Officer and member of Bumblebee team, she continued on studying in all the law regulations of Cybertron and Earth culture. Strongarm often trained the new recruits on the team with Drift and Bumblebee, she often bicker with Crosshairs behavior on the team. She transforms into a blue and white police-modified SUV. * Sideswipe (voiced by Darren Criss): Autobot Combat Specialist, once a rebel turn a combat trainer and now takes the role as the recruits combat teacher. Competitive, rebellious and a bit of a smart-aleck, he makes time of show off fighting skills and mentoring the "rookies" to relax during battles. Sideswipe is still known as a bot racing his teammates patience with him and mocks Hot Shot because he reminds him a lot like Bumblebee. At one point, Sideswipe finally stop making fun of Bumblebee and any other Autobots who don't deserve it because he insulted the Dinobot Slice's height and she punch him in the face into a unconscious state for hour with a imprint of her fist. Now, Sideswipe is too scared to crack if Slice is nearby and Strongarm finds that funny than his quips. He transforms into a red futuristic sports car with glowing blue lightning blue on the side doors. *'Drift' (voiced by Eric Bauza): Autobot Samurai, once a bounty hunter and Bumblebee's tactical advisor of the team. He transforms into a orange Bugatti Veyron with a samurai-like style. *'Red Alert' (voiced by Jamie Lynn Marchi): Autobot Medical Officer, she is mature and smart of the team. She is a tsudere towards Hot Shot and pretend not have any affection towards him, Red Alert is best friend with Strongarm and Skyfeather. 'Bumblebee's Team Recruits' *'Crosshairs' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Autobot Paratrooper with gun shooting skills, he is arrogant and snarky guy with specialized googles to target enemies. He transforms into a green and black futuristic muscle car ressembling a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, he and Hot Shot are best friends. *'Hot Shot/Rodimus Prime' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Autobot Knight and later, next leader of the Autobot. Positive, hyperactive, brave and devoted, a bombastic Autobot who take rush through his life and jumping into any battle with full spirit of adventurous spark. Hot Shot is extremely fast on his feet, wheels and banter, beating top speed record against Sideswipe and Bumblebee. His background history vague and imprinted of strange markings on his head, Optimus see greatness in him and excited to hear he'll be part of Bumblebee team. He transforms into a futuristic version of 1975 Dome Zero sport car with flame decals and Cybertronian RV Truck with flame decals, his robot will based on Rodimus Prime from 1986's The Transformers: The Movie and most of Hot Shot's personality is based on Marvel's Spider-Man. 'Dinobots' *'Grimlock' (voiced by Khary Payton): Leader of the Dinobots, Huge, headstrong and reckless Dinobot with a fearless attitude. Grimlock is powerful bot who likes pummeling Decepticons and boast how strong he is, he grown to improved his fighting skills over time and now carries a Thermal Sword. Grimlock and Slice trained together to improve their fighting techniques, he, Swoop and Slug are best friends since they met on Cybertron. Grimlock He transforms into a green/black mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. *'Swoop' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Dinobot Aerial Warrior, he is the most adventurous of the Dinobot and often hanging out with Grimlock and Slug. He transforms into a red/black mechanical Pteranodon, Swoop carries a big Thermal Magma Mace and his robot mode is based Swoop from the Transformers: Animated series. *'Slug' (voiced by Travis Willingham): Dinobot Gladiator, the veteran of the Dinobot. Old, loud, and disturbingly angry, his passive aggressive attitude aids his fellow Dinobots through the difficult situations and explosive rage will just empower him to smash the toughest con. Slug hardly stay robot mode over preferring staying his dino-mode instead, he likes being a angry beast and slamming head to wreck any walls in his way. He transforms into a purple/black mechanical Triceratops, Slug carries a big Thermal Magma Club and his robot mode is based Snarl from the Transformers: Animated series. *'Slice' (voiced by Erica Mendez): Dinobot Combatant, she is a tomboyish and loves fighting as any Dinobot. Brash, impulsive and fearless, she is easily excited for any fight and intimating among the Autobot despite the same height as Swoop. Slice was brought to join the Earth-bound Dinobot in order stand to be a true Autobot, she seem shown to close to Grimlock and scrappy warrior of the Dinobot. She transforms into a light black/orange mechanical Kentrosaurus, Slice's robot mode resembling of Ryuko Matoi from the Kill La Kill series with the same English voice actor and wielding a Thermal Plate Sword. 'Autobot Detective Patrol' Autobot Detective Patrol: A team of Autobot who solves crimes and capture criminals on Earth now while working with humans. Once working on Cybertron, all of the Autobot Detective Patrol were destroyed by Barricade and leaving the team leader to quit the force. Now, team is reform again with the original founding member (Nightbeat) as the leader. * Detective Nightbeat (voiced by Steve Blum): Leader of the Autobot Detective Patrol and only surviving member of the original Autobot Detective Patrol on Cybertron. Resourceful, couragous, calm and a bit of a loner, once a sociable bot until the death of his original team changed his point of view on Cybertron and leaving him on his to solved unknown cases of crime. Few years later, Nightbeat came to Earth and rebuild his team with rookies he met during the end of Megatron's reign over the Decepticons. He often doing reports for next assignments to his teammates to solve or reading mystery, suspense, and conspiracy novels as a hobby. Nightbeat is a famous detective and often young bots will asks him to autographs, his reputation known scare even most toughest criminals on Cybertron. He transforms into a blue police car resembling a 1966 Plymouth Satellite Convertible with yellow neon lights. * Prowl: A Autobot Officer and member of the Autobot Detective Patrol, a highly trained officer and carries a Launch Rifles that shoots Electroconductive Gel paralyzing his targets to bring them for question or back to jail. Patience, determined and adaptable, his knowledge of combat in urban areas and Circuit-Su (marital arts) is Prowl's alternative weapons against low-live cons or bots. He transforms into a white 1975 Plymouth Gran Fury with black racing stripes, his Autobot logos is red on the right side door and blue on the left side door. * Hubcap (voiced by): A Autobot Rookie and member of the Autobot Detective Patrol, he is a likable bot and known to a charmer. Suave, devoted and friendly, he is quick at jokes as his charms and outsmarting any criminals to gather clues to solve a hard cases. Hubcap will become a great spy one day and Nightbeat enjoys his humor time to time. He transforms into a yellow racecar resembling a 2017 Volkswagen Beetle. Original Autobot Detective Patrol * Detective Rollout (voiced by Rob Perlman): Original leader of the Autobot Detective Patrol and Nightbeat's mentor, a former Decepticon turn good cop and started this special law force. Grouchy, straightforward and tough, Rollout is old bot with morals of helping innocent lives and role model to Nightbeat. His method of solving casing seem cruel when inflicting to greasy petty criminals, never go to far if its Decepticons and never stooping back to his old ways. He was killed by Barricade when distracting him to allow Nightbeat escaped with his spark intact. Rollout is regarded as "The greatest detective of Cybertron" by Nightbeat, his picture is posted in Earth's Autobot Detective Patrol base. * Brawn (voiced by Jim Cumming): A Autobot Officer and member of the Autobot Detective Patrol, a short stocky Autobot with great strength and war veteran like Kup. * Oilpainter (voiced by Gwendolyn Lau): A Autobot Forensic Scientist and member of the Autobot Detective Patrol, she is the most intelligent and overworking Autobot of the team. She is Nightbeat's love interest and both use playful banter on each other like Hubcap towards Aura. She is killed by Barricade's Plasma Pistols to prevent her from solving a case, her demise cause Nightbeat to regrets for not saving her. She transforms into a pink and white Cybertronian Car resembling a 1932 Ford Model with a retractable telescopes on the side doors. 'Protectobots' Protectobots: A team of Autobot and friends to the Dinobots, the sworn enemies of the Combaticons and combined into the powerful Defensor. Their style of transformations and combining is a parody of Might Morphin Power Rangers, only the two original power rangers voices two characters based on their shows. Except, Jason as the team leader and Walter as the newest member of the team. *'Inferno' (voiced by Jason David Frank): The leader of the Protectobots, a charming captain of his team and famous for pulling off outstanding rescues. He transforms into a red futuristic Fire Truck with Hydro-Pressure Cannons, he forms the torso of Denfesor and he is parody of the Red Ranger. *'Streetwise' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn): Protectobot Safety Officer, pessimistic and professional of any citizen safety. But, Streetwise is tough combat expert and fastest punches to injured any Decepticons within a few second. He fast enough for quick rescues and smarter than his rival, Blast Off. He transforms into a blue futuristic Police Muscle Car with Wind-Powered Rockets, he forms the right arm of Denfesor and he is parody of the Blue Ranger. *'First Aid' (voiced by Cherami Leigh): Protectobot Medical Officer, she is a positive and encouraging member of the team. She replace the former Red Alert as the Team's Medic, she is quite calm and deliver a powerful shocking blasters when needed in battles. She transforms into a pink futuristic Ambulance Truck with Electro-Charged Tool Kit, she forms the right leg of Denfesor and she is parody of the Pink Ranger. *'Skyfeather' (voiced by Brittney Karbowski): Protectobot Aerial Rescuer, a overeager Autobot with attitude and burning for any missions. Skyfeather is fast and clever enough to out her foes like Vortex, she and Groove always assign to working together on mission. She transforms into a yellow futuristic Hovering Jet with Thermal Absorbing Turbines to re-energized herself, she forms the left arm of Denfesor and he is parody of the Yellow Ranger. *'Groove' (voiced by Walter Emanuel Jones): Protectobot Rookie, laidback and dedicated rookie of the team. He doesn't worry about things and cool leveled attitude will anger any Decepticons with easy victories by using their rage against them, him and Skyfeather always assign to working together on mission. He transforms into a Green futuristic Snow Plowed Truck with Ice Resistant and Mountain Terrain Wheels, he forms the left leg of Denfesor and he is parody of the Green Ranger. 'R.E.V.' R.E.V.: A team of Autobot ninja vigilantes who help battles criminals on Cybertron and relocated on Earth, their hidden base is underwater spaceship and allies to Prowl. A parody of the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles. *'Yoketron' (voiced by George Takei): Sensei of the R.E.V., he is a elderly Autobot who master every Cybertronian martial art style and now pass his teaching to his pupils. He transforms into a white and black futuristic racecar with golden armor plates. * Springer (voiced by Vincent Tong): Leader of the R.E.V, he is the first R.E.V. triple changer and a highly skilled swordsman. Unselfconsciously brave, confident, and honorable, his jocular personality is quick as his Cybertanium Dual Swords and remarkable tactics over coming obstacles with ease. He transforms into a green Cybertronian Helicopter and Cybertronian Tank Car with blue thunderbolt decals, his robot mode is based on G1 series with a ninja motif. * Tap Out (voiced by Sean Astin): Autobot R.E.V Combat Ninja and Aura's brother, he is third R.E.V. triple changer and a combat specialist of the team. Sarcastic, rowdy, impatience and a jerk with a heart gold, a hothead with power enough to knock out any bots with one punch and even the biggest Decepticons are tremble in fear when mocking his height. Tap Out is the strongest of the team and rumor he defeated two rogue Dinobots all by himself. He transforms into a green Cybertronian Tank and Cybertronian Armored Car with red flames decals, his robot mode is based G1 series with a boxing fighter motif. * Downshift (voiced by ): Autobot R.E.V Inventor, he is third R.E.V. triple changer and a technical genius of the team. * Aura (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos): Autobot R.E.V Espionage Spy and Hubcap's love interest, she is fourth R.E.V. triple changer and a playful member of the team. Original and other Autobots * Optimus Prime * Ratchet ''' * '''Arcee * Bulkhead * Botanica: Autobot Botanist and Rattrap's Girlfriend, she is Cybertronian Botanist with a hippy-like personality and the power of chrolokinesis. Mellow, wise, odd and caring, she is one of the few Technorangic Cybertronians to exist on Cybertron and studying every plant life in the universe in her lab. A former Decepticon (Rattrap) saved her life from Thunderhoof's wrath, she gracefully thanks the former con named "Rattrap" and both developed a relationship together. Botanica visits Rattrap on Earth once every three solar cycle, she to learn to communicate animals very well. She transforms into a Cybertronian Energon Car with retractable flower-like satellite dish on top the hood, her robot is based on the 1960s hippies mixed with Beast Machines' Botanica. 'Reformed Decepticons' *'Lyzack' (voiced by Monica Rial): Former Aerial Decepticon and Autobot Field Medic, she is the friendly and stubborn at time. Lyzack is the only Autobot that Thrust will not harm because Lyzack repaired his transformation cog and shown somewhat respect for her help. She is station on Cybertron's Moon and a friend of Windblade, she transform into a teal Cybertronian Jet. *'Swindle' (voiced by Mark Edward Fischbach/Markiplier): Former Decepticon and Cybertronian NEWS Reporter, he is famous newscaster of Cybertron and often work on the NEWS for Earth's broadcast. Swindle indulges himself with success of new daily stories he gather during his reports. He transforms into a tan/purple NEWS Report Van, he is parody based on Youtube's Wilford Warfstache. * Rewind (voiced by Ian Hecox): Former Decepticon and Cybertronian NEWS Cameraman, he and Noise are partner to Swindle's NEWS team. * Noise (voiced by Anthony Padilla): Former Decepticon and Cybertronian NEWS Audio Editor, he and Rewind are partner to Swindle's NEWS team. *'Rattrap' (voiced by Andre "Black Nerd" Meadows): Former Decepticon and Autobot Undercover Cop, he is once called a "Dirty Rat" because he sold out his fellow Decepticons to the Autobot authorities and once saved a Autobot from getting pounded to scrap by Thunderhoof's wrath. Due to this unexplained bravery, Rattrap is given a chance by Autobot Detective Nightbeat to changes sides and officially became a Autobot. Skittish, paranoid, clever and a bit of a sarcastic bot, he goes undercover to solve any top cases underworld criminals on Cybertron and Earth. Rattrap tries to be more of hero for his girlfriend "Botanica" and never to keen on joining the Autobot's R.E.V., he just want keep out of sight and doing his job before preparing his retirement with his gal in piece. He transforms into a Cybertronian Racecar with rodent-like features, his original robot mode is similar Rattletrap from Transformers: Animated series and his current robot mode is based on Beast Machines' Rattrap. 'Decepticons' Steeljaw's Decepticons *'Steeljaw' (voiced by Troy Baker): New leader of the Decepticons, he is charismatic, brilliant and tough enough to overthrown Starscream. After he overthrown Starscream, he became the new Decepticon Leader and gained a upgraded form to rival Optimus himself. He transforms into a Cybertronian All Terrain Military Truck, his robot mode is now a Dire Wolf-like motif. The mysterious ally he mention is "Megaempress" for giving upgraded body and often repaying any Decepticons who join his team by tricking them to get their energon drain from her. In season 3, he morality injured by Megaempress out living his use to her four episodes and later is destroyed by Starscream alongside with Crasher. *'Barricade' (voiced by Nick "Lanipator" Landis): Decepticon Enforcer and former Cybertronian Officer, once a police officer turn bad cop on Cybertron and now serves Steeljaw as Steeljaw's top minions. Barricade often work with powerful crime bosses as hired muscle and eliminated the original Autobot Detective Patrol on Cybertron to cover up his past, he quit Megatron's group as he disband the Decepticons and align with Steeljaw out of boredom. Snarky, rude, violent and focused, he'll damage anyone who disobey boss's commands and only scared of is Megatron and Crasher now. Barricade is destroyed by his own Plasma Pistol exploding in his face damaged by Nightbeat's Electric Ion Gun. He transforms into a purple and black futuristic Muscle Police Car with his movie version logo. *'Crasher' (voiced by Brina Palencia): Decepticon Psychopath and the yandere of the Decepticons, she was imprisoned for charges of wiping out four Autobot Elite Guard and suffering a damaged processor (her brain). Freed by Steeljaw and developed a affection for him, she is Steeljaw's top minions and will intimidated the other team to follow orders. Crasher is feared by the Autobots as a serial killer and consider as a nightmare for Decepticons to work with Crasher because she is a lunatic like her brothers, Blitzwing and Snowcat. She transforms into a pink/black Armored Surveillance Vehicle, her weapons are extended tentacle arms with a spikey mace on the left hand and clawed blades on the right hand. *'Thrust' (voiced by Nick "Lanipator" Landis): Decepticon Warrior with a big ego and short-temperament to win battle by taking his rage out on others, Thrust is infamous for offlining (killing) Autobots and Decepticons in battle from losing his temper. He only joined Steeljaw's team because Thrust wish to battle worthy enemies and gloat of his victory, Thrust's rage is powerful enough to knockout a Dinobot and tendency to mock his foes during fights. Thrust is actual one of comic relief on Steeljaw's team and But, he does show honor to let his foes and giving time to prepare themselves to full strength for a proper battle for him. He transforms into a purple/yellow Cybertronian Jet resembling a Saab JAS 39 Gripen, Thrust is based on Team Four Star's Vegeta and even voiced by the same voice actor. *'Obsidian' (voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott): Decepticon Berseker with a simple intellect and Thrust's brother, he often annoys his brother with moronic antics and takes joy of causing havoc with his explosive missiles. Obsidian is the muscle of the team and childish traits, his best friend is Snow Cat and seen on retrieval mission together led by Thrust. Obsidian is always antagonizing Thrust to socialize with him and forgetful nature during on missions. He transforms into a grey/black Cybertronian Jet resembling a Sikorsky MH-53. *'Snow Cat' (voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott): Decepticon Mercenary with unbalanced processor and disturb humor, he is rebuilt into a Triple Changer by Shockwave hundred years ago and imprisoned by the Autobot Elite Guard. Once freed by Steeljaw along his sister, Crasher. He vow to serve the Decepticon cause with endless fun of destruction to any Autobot in his way, Snow Cat is one of comic relief on Steeljaw's team and consider himself as a jokester. He transforms into a white and grey Cybertronian Beast resembling a Smilodon with Cryo-Freeze Missile Launchers and Bandvagn 202 All Terrain Vehicle, he robot mode mixture of Marvel's Venom and Kraven the Hunter. His voiced is based on Team Four Star's Imperfect Cell voice and attitude, even voice by the same voice actor. *'Flatline' (voiced by Tim Curry): Decepticon Mad Scientist and one of Shockwave's students. *'Waspinator' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Decepticon Sociopath created by using Bumblebee CNA mixed with a wasp DNA, his "father" is Flatline and wish eliminating Bumblebee to replace him. *'Rampage' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Decepticon Gladiator with a Hulk Hogan mannerism, the most angriest Decepticon in the universe with his buddy named "Dead End". *'Dead End': Decepticon Sorceress, the dark magical Decepticon of Cybertron and her annoying friend named "Rampage". 'Combaticons' Combaticons: A group of Elite Decepticons rebuilt by Shockwave and infamous for victory of over countless against Autobot refugees across the universe, once served for Megatron and now aligned themselves with Steeljaw. Their battle poses and dramatic announcement of the teammates name is parody of Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z Abridged. In the season 2, they combined into Bruticus when encountering Protectobots rescuing humans from a burning building and season 3 they were destroyed by Unicron in order to protect Cybertron from destruction again. *'Strika' (voiced by Carrie Keranen): Leader of Combaticons, she is a proud Decepticon who never slack of raising the ranks to Combaticon Commander and making her rival Onslaught as a trusted Second in Commander. Strika is beauty as her choose of heavy weapons, boasting of victories for taking enemies and upgrading her troops *'Onslaught' (voiced by Patrick Seitz): Combaticon Second Commander, he is devoted soldier and inspiration of his team. Cunning, brutal and strict, a perfectionist with many tactics and love for victory in any battles to accomplished. *'Brawl': Combaticon Berserker, a brash and overeager con with violent streak to battle in front lines. Strika tolerate his brutish attitude long he can get the job done and a bit of history with Barricade and Starscream. *'Blast Off' (voiced by Steve Staley): Combaticon Communication Officer, he is the smartest and emotionless bot of the team. The only emotion he ever shown is happiness when receiving praises for calculations proven correct, Blast Off is a skilled Combaticon for predicting and analyzing enemies weakness. *'Vortex' (voiced by Grant George): Combaticon Weapon Expert, Vortex is built with the abilities create vortexes by spinning his swords, teleport by slicing through dimensions and move with ninja speed. Psychotic, mischief and hyperactive, taunting his victims and often gets on Blast Off's nerves being polar opposites. Vortex hatred for Skyfeather because Skyfeather slice off his right optic (eye) off and losing to her many times in battle on Cybertron and Earth. 'Team Charr' Team Chaar: A team of Decepticon mercenaries to hunt down Team Bumblebee and mortal enemies to R.E.V., they are a parody of the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles's Shreder's minions. * Cataclysm (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): leader of the Team Chaar, the ruthless Decepticon who seeks revenge on Yoketron for ruining his plans on Cybertron and continue leading his team to victories for every missions. * Oil Slick (voiced by Phil LaMarr): Team Chaar Chemical Scientist and Road Warrior, he was once normal Decepticon until taking heavy damage during explosion cause by Autobot named "Sideswipe" who racing by his lab and the loud engine noise activated his experimental bombs to go off. Rebuilt by Doctor Scalpel with some fresh spare parts from a dead Predacon, Oil Slick adopt this new form and joined Team Chaar as the role of Chemical Scientist. He transforms into a army green and dark brown Cybertronian Motorcycle Car resembling a biker gang's motorcycle with a ram skull and track belt-like wheels, his robot mode is a anthropomorphic skeleton bighorn sheep with biker gang clothing and emits Cosmic Rust gases from his claw hands. * Doctor Scalpel (voiced by Eric Bauza): Team Chaar Mad Scientist, he is a insane doctor and a rival of the Autobot called " Perceptor". Egotistic, creepy and smart, this little Minicon has not trouble of dismantling his victims and crudely re-engineer any technology to weapons. He transforms into a silver Cybertronian Flying Disk and his robot mode is a anthropomorphic mosquito, he is a parody of Baxter Stockman and Screwloose from the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles series. * Headstrong (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Team Chaar Warrior, Headstrong is a force of nature and built to level towns into rumbles. Stubborn, dumb and full of power, he takes pride of being strong and smashing any Autobots stupid enough to challenge his might. Headstrong talks in third-person manner and wields Cybertanium Brass Knuckles with Energon Spike Launchers, He and Spittor are best friends and happiest moment is reeking havoc during on mission together. He transforms into a red and grey Cybertronian Duel Tank with a rhinoceros head, his robot mode is a anthropomorphic rhinoceros with military style clothing and a parody of Rockysteady from the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles series. * Spittor (voiced by J.B. Smoove): Team Chaar Espionage Expert, a slippery con bot with street-smart and explosive slime grenades he carries backpack-like compartment. Overconfident, fast-learner and mischievous, Spittor taunts his jumping fighting style and hacking abilities to blackmail any Decepticons that hurt his pride. He and Headstrong are best friends, both going on missions together and mayhem for R.E.V. He transforms into a purple and orange Cybertronian All-Terrain Walker that resembling a bipedal frog with four orange tentacle-like tongues, his robot mode is a anthropomorphic frog with orange Mohawk and goggle-like eyes. He is a parody of Bebop from the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles series. * Blot (voiced by Eric Bauza): Team Chaar Berserker and former Predacon, a messy Predacon who fights dirty and terrifying strength rivals close to any Dinobots. The only Dinobot who defeated him in hand to hand combat is Grimlock, his true rival is Tap Out. Gross, ugly and dim, a large brute with a hunger for battle and bashing any bots to scraps before eating them. He transforms into a mechanical snapping turtle and Cybertronian Flying Saucer. 'Megatronia' Megatronia: A Decepticon genetic project run by a Decepticon named "Flatline" and the weapon is a combiner to a planet destorying, it was forgotten eons ago until Cybertron rebirth encouraged a curious Decepticon (Steeljaw) to re-activated machine and finishing creating the forgotten Decepticon Combiners. Megatronia's plans is collecting energon from Cybertronians, empowered themselves and re-shaped Cybertron into their own image by destroying. *'Megaempress' (voiced by Laura Post): Leader of the Megatronia faction, she is the clone of Megatron from his CNA and no desire to rule Cybertron. Manipulative, prideful and powerful, she gives Steeljaw a upgraded overthrown Starscream as the next leadership of the Decepticons. Unknowingly to Steeljaw's new body, Megaempress is using him and plans to control him of leading the other Decepticons to her lair to drain their energon of achieving everlasting life for herself and her sisters. Later, re-shaped Cybertron into their own image by destroying to rebuilt as her own kingdom. Her plans are foiled and goes offline (killed) by Unicron and her two sister flee from Cybertron. She transforms into a white giant Cybertronian Condor-like Jet with rippling rainbow panels and carries powerful Plasma Blasters. *'Lunaclub' (voiced by Sarah Anne Williams): Decepticon Weapon Expert of Megatronia faction, she is reckless and immature among the rest of the sisters. Her powers is exploding fire and skilled at ammunition, Lunaclub loves having fun, wild parties and vanquish enemies with devilish grin. She is become a great both threat for Autobots and Decepticons alike, Lunaclub took out a swarm of insecticons and took Bumblebee's Team, the Dinobots and Team Prime to capture her. Steeljaw's Decepticons are physical injured by Lunaclub's relentless fire powers and the ability to energy from any machines she wants. She transforms into a red Cybertronian Jet resembling a MQ-1 Predator and Cybertronian Serpent, her robot mode is based on the League of Legends' Jinx. *'Flowspade' (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard): Decepticon Spy of Megatronia faction, she is quite and sneaky of the sister. She puts up with Lunaclub's misbehavior for causing mayhem on Earth and use her powers of air only for as last resort in battles. She transforms into a purple Cybertronian Helicopter and Cybertronian Owl. *'Moonheart' (voiced by Erica Schroeder): Decepticon Siren of Megatronia faction, she is calm and collective of the sisters. Her powers is controlling water and a hypnotic singing voice to lure any male Cybertronians just be drain of Energons to feed her sisters. Unlike her sisters, she can feed on inorganic and organic matter like the Insecticons. She transforms into a blue Cybertronian Eel-like Submarine. *'Trickdiamond' (voiced by Meredith McCoy): Decepticon Road Warrior of Megatronia faction, she is fierce and overconfident of the sister. Her power over rock-like matter (Earth) and the urge of demolishing any terrain with great speed, Trickdiamond can defeat a team combaticons and the strongest Autobots have challenged to defeat this violet con into submission. She transforms into a yellow and black heavily armored truck with powerful Sonic Engine and transforms into a Cybertronian Jaguar, her robot mode has steampunk rocker motif. Decepticon Justice Division A group of fanatical Decepticons who followed Megatron to the ends of Cybertron and are more than willing to kill any Cybertronian who opposes them, be they Autobots... or even Decepticons. * Tarn (Voiced by James Isaac) The leader of the DJD. A poetic-speaking Decepticon who wears a mask resembling his insignia. Formerly known as Glitch, a lowly scrounger who was inspired by Megatron during the early days of the war, Tarn is fiercely loyal to his former leader's vision... even if they're no longer around. * Helex (voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott) The Communication Officer of the DJD, Helex has a disturbing sense of humor and pleasure of dismantling victims with a cynical smile. He transforms into a maroon and purple Cybertronian Motorcycle Tank, his voice and personality is based on Team Four Star's Perfect Cell. * Vos * Nickel * Kaon * Tesarus * The Pet 'Original Decepticons' *'Megatron' (voiced by Frank Welker): Former Decepticon Leader, he is mention quite a lot as legend to many Decepticons. It is confirmed, Megatron is now a rogue Cybertronian seeking redemption in this series. *'Starscream' (voiced by Steve Blum): Former Decepticon Sky Commander and leader of the Decepticons, he is overthrown by Steeljaw and seeks revenge to reclaim his thrown of Kaon by gathering allies across the universe. Despite his coward nature, his upgraded body made him a deadly foe and desire is dangerous as his arrogance. But, he keeps his promise to Bumblebee to keep his Decepticons under control by his rule once he destroy Steeljaw. He transforms into red, blue and white Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor jet. *'Ramjet' *'Thundercracker' Episodes Season One * Autobots, Rev Up & Roll Out! Part 1: After years of secrecy, Autobots and humans coexisting together for a better future. As Team Prime and Team Bumblebee known to the world as heroes, more Autobot teams help protect Earth from evil threats across the universe and Bumblebee prepares for more recruits to the team arriving to Earth. On Cybertron, Steeljaw somehow able to overthrown Starscream and taken the leadership for the Decepticons, he and his enlisted Decepticon minions heads to Earth for revenge on Bumblebee and his team. * Autobots, Rev Up & Roll Out! Part 2: * Repair the Ship: Steeljaw and his team spaceship is trapped on Earth's moon, he able to transwarp only any locations on Earth and sends Crasher to spy on nearby Autobot bases. Snow Cat is send to find parts for the ship and caught in battle Sideswipe at the junkyard. Damaging Sideswipe's communication in his audio receivers, Snow Cat can rip him into scrap alone and nobody to save him. * Two Morons on the Loose: Thrust and Obsidian surveilling for parts for the ship, Obsidian is bored and goes off to small to destroy it. Bumblebee and his team face off the monster Obsidian to stop his havoc fun, Hot Shot and Crosshairs attempting to stop Thrust from stealing a supplies of jet engines. * Bad Cop of Cybertron: Barricade is found finding on Earth and received a message from Steeljaw to join his team, begrudging accept the offer and task to freed Snow Cat from Autobot's custody on Earth. * Stone Age vs Ice Age: Grimlock and the Dinobots go on museum tour to some dinosaurs and only get chase out museum Autobot Guard named "Kup", Grimlock and his friends wanted Kup war stories to pass the time. Snow Cat is freezing the New York city into Ice Age and Team Bumblebee on a mission in Brazil, Grimlock and the Dinobots decide on transwarp to New York city. * Doctor's Help: Red Alert is in need of spare parts to repairing Bumblebee's legs during battle against Thrust and goes herself to retrieve back from the base, she encounter Snow Cat and Crosshairs comes to her rescue. Red Alert and Crosshairs must work together to defeat this Decepticon. * A Leader For A Day: Bumblebee is still resting his injuries and elects Hot Shot leader for a day before he gets properly working again, Sideswipe rudely taking role as leader away from Hot Shot and causing more tension on the team. Sideswipe goes on his own and battling Snow Cat and Obsidian by himself in Tokyo. Hot Shot transwarp himself to rescue Sideswipe and unable to leave Japan with the base transwarp bridge malfunctioning again, Sideswipe and Hot Shot must work together. * Combaticon! Ready!: A team of Decepticon search for the Autobots who cause Steeljaw's ship on Earth, Team Bumblebee are unable to stop their rampage and need additional from the Dinobots help. * Notice Me, Steeljaw!: Crasher listing possible locations for Autobot bases on Earth and feeling a little down, she goes to a Anime Convention and learns some anime phrases. She a anime novel and tries impressed her Sempai (Steeljaw) by capturing some Autobots, Crasher captured Strogarm to bring back to the Autobot himself and Hot Shot tries rescue Strongarm with Slug's help. * I'm Sorry : Sideswipe's quips went too far with Slice and now the Dinobots refused to help the team, Sideswipe takes drive through and spots two Decepticons attacking a carnival. Thrust and Obsidian overpowered Sideswipe, they throw him around the carnival and hoping he'll reveal the location of his base. Then, the Dinobots help rescue Sideswipe under Bumblebee orders. * Working Together Part 1 * Working Together Part 2 Season Two * The Waspinator: A Decepticon Mad Scientist's ship crash on one of mountains Earth in Texas and brought in by Bumblebee to the base, the Decepticon named "Flatline" is looking for a perfect base of operation for his illegal experiments and informs Bumblebee of a clone he made his with CNA given to him by Barricade a long time ago. * The Mystery: Chasing down Barricade and losing him again, Bumblebee meets another Autobot named "Nightbeat" and both address each other formally. Detective Nightbeat takes to his HQ and introduce him to the Autobot Detective Patrol, working together solving Barricade's motives with help from a former Decepticon named "Rattrap". * How We Became Friends: Thrust and Obsidian gathering more spare parts for their ship, Obsidian decides reminisce the story how he became friends with the origin story Snow Cat and Crasher joining Steeljaw's team. * Rescue Time: Sideswipe and Hot Shot encounter a Protectobot named "Groove" during a rescue in the forest, both of them bring Groove to the base and help finds his friends across the planet Earth. Team Bumblebee to find the four stasis pods with the Protectobots inside before the Combaticons do. Bumblebee learns about Red Alert once being part of the Protectobot team before quiting to join Bumblebee group. * Ninja Machines of the Big Apple: A strange ship arrived in the Hudson River disappeared. Three weeks later, new heroes in New York city and Sideswipe know who they are. It's Sideswipe's favorite vigilantes the "R.E.V.", a team of ninja Autobot fighting bad bots across the universe. * That's The News!: On Cybertron, there is barley anything NEWS worthy to report except with changing weather and traffic updates. The NEWS Host Swindle and his minicons move their NEWS station to Earth, sweeping to the top as the NEWS station channel to watch while working along side with humans. Bumblebee doesn't trust Swindle changing his way without a scam involved and Nightbeat confirmed Swindle is a Autobot now, Swindle rather be famous than being a bad guy. Team Bumblebee must rescue Swindle and his minicons from a enraged Decepticon named" Rampage" and his friend Dead End. Trivia * References from the old Transformers from G1 through recent modern series will mention during the show, parodies from nostalgic shows will be use either certain characters or teams or groups. * Once again, Megatron and Optimus Prime won't be the iconic main characters. * Most of the G1 character will return as main or cameo characters. * There are more female Transformers than the previous series. * Some of the voice actors and actresses are known for doing English Dubbing for anime series, western shows and video games. * A few YouTubers will play some of the iconic Transformers and guest stars will voice over in few episodes as their appears on screen. * The Thirteen Primes will appear as mostly cameos and not as the main cast. Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows